


I Cried

by Robyn2607



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2607/pseuds/Robyn2607
Summary: Jeremiah toasts a Sanvers marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote quickly. All mistakes are my own.

_Darling on the day you were born I cried._

I watched your mother push till a point past exhaustion and then you were suddenly there. Your cries filled the room alongside sighs of relief. The labor was so long, the sheer amount of worry exponential.  But you were here. All ten fingers and all ten toes.

_I cried when we took you home._

It was the middle of winter and you looked tiny swaddled in all those blankets. Your mother fussed with your hat yet your nose still glowed red from the breeze.

_I cried when you had reflux and hadn’t slept for more than two hours at a time for over a week._

My mind and body were exhausted. Your mother tried to help but somehow you only calmed for my singing. I still have no idea how because I’m tone-deaf. It was the most annoying and endearing sign of love.

_I cried when you first murmured dada at 6 months and walked at 9 months._

Always an overachiever Alexandra.

More tears followed. We both cried on your first day of school, me more than you. As soon as you were introduced to the sandpit I was forgotten.

Your tears plagued the middle and high school years as you always strived for perfection. You always pushed yourself so hard and sometimes you broke. I am so sorry if I placed that burden on your shoulders. I am proud of you, regardless of how you did in AP algebra. I wish I had told you that more back then, before everything happened.

_I cried every day when I worked under Cadmus._

I missed you all so much. I missed that way you cared for your sister, I missed our movie nights, I even missed the medical shows you forced me to watch. I missed you growing into the beautiful young woman you are now. I would do anything to have that time back.

 _I cried when we were reunited_.

You burst through them metal doors, Supergirl by your side. You turned to me and said ‘Dad your coming home’. I still don’t know who cried more once we got back to headquarters.

I’m sure you’re seeing a theme here so it’s needless to say, I cried. A lot. Mostly happy, occasionally frustrated, sometimes in despair. I cried so often that I’m surprised I was ever hydrated. Your mother still claims that she wants to test my estrogen levels.

My life is so filled with happiness and love now. You’re probably wondering why I’m speaking about all these tears. Well let me explain.Out of all the tears I have shed and all the tears I have dried none have brought me as much emotion as today.

_I cried as you said I Do._

Today I got to witness my daughter marry the woman of her dreams. I got to see someone declare her love for my little girl. I was surrounded by the adoration and joy I willed the world to give you. Your relationship has helped you to see your true self. Through Maggie’s unrelenting love for you, which I am so grateful for, you see the woman we all see. The highly intelligent, passionate, caring, kind, and beautiful, now, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer.

Maggie I am proud to call you part of my family and Alex I am prouder to call you my daughter. You are more than I deserve, everything a father could hope for and more.

So please everyone, raise your glasses in celebration of love for these two amazing women. Congratulations on your marriage and may you give each other as much happiness as you have given me Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions are welcome :)  
> Hope it gave you some feels.


End file.
